


Can I go home?

by Fangirlmoon



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Carrying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 16:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon
Summary: Hätte ich nicht so viel Ehrgeiz wäre ich schon im Gerichtssaal eingeschlafen.





	Can I go home?

Mir war es unangenehm wie sehr ich im Gerichtssaal am schwitzen war. Es herrschte eine unfassbare Hitze hier drinn aber irgendwie war ich die einzige Person die das so zu sehen schien. Harvey stand neben mir und leitete die Verhandlung während meine Aufgabe war ihm die richtigen Dokumente zum richtigen Zeitpunkt in die Hand zu drücken. Mein Glaß Wasser war schon lange aufgetrunken, dabei hatte ich nichtmal ein Wort gesagt.  Meine schwitzigen Hände rieb ich regelmäßig über den Stoff meiner Hose,damit ich nicht mit ihnen die Papiere anfasste aber es war nicht gerade produktiv. "Gehts dir gut?" Flüsterte Harvey als er sich hinsetzte.   
"Ja. Ja alles bestens." Kurz hielt ich Inne. "Ist dir auch so warm?" An meinem Verstandzweifelnd sah er mich an. "Nein." Nach einem kurzen Moment der Ruhe stand er auf und beendete den Termin für heute,so dass ich unserere Akten zusammen legte uns nach ihm den Gerichtsraum verließ. Meine Beine fühlten sich an wie Wackelpudding, als ich das Tempo von Harvey aufholte. "Du musst mir jedes Dokument das dieser Mistkerl unterschrieben hat heraus suchen." Gab er mir Arbeit für den Rest des Tages als wir die Stufen vorm Gerichtsgebäude passierten. "Wird gemacht." Obwohl wir an der frischen Luft waren,war mit warm und meine Ohren dröhnten. Der Straßenverkehr wirkte lauter als sonst und während wir im Auto saßen hatte ich das Gefühl jeden Moment einzuschlafen. Immernoch schwitzte ich wie als würde ich ein Marathon laufen und war froh als ich die unangenheme Situation, nach einer virtel Stunde hinter mir hatte.

Im Aufzug hatte ich das Verlangen mich einfach hinzusetzten und sah müde zur Harvey der sich ein Dokument durchlaß und davon nichts mitbekam.

Er ließ mich für die nächsten Stunden alleine in denen ich mir die besagten Akten zum Schreibtisch holte und anfing zu arbeiten. Ich arbeite langsam und dazu kam das ich mir zwischendurch noch meine Jacke holte da es unmenschlich kalt im Büro war. Mit meinen Ergebnissen in der Hand ging ich rüber zu Harveys Büro, ließ mich dort in einer der beiden Stühle fallen und wartete bis er zurück kam. Ich hatte Mühe die Augen auf zu halten und kuschelte mich in meine Jacke ein, um nicht so sehr zu zittern. "Ich wusste gar nicht das die Eiszeit ausgebrochen ist." Scherzte Harvey und ging auf seinen Schreibtisch zu. "Das sind die Dokumente die ich finden konnte." Beeindruckt warf er einen Blick darauf und stand dann auf um damit weiter zu arbeiten. "Harvey?" Nahm ich mehr Mut zusammen als gedacht. "Ja?"   
"Kann ich vielleicht nacg Hause gehen?Mir ist echt nicht gut." Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch,grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein." 

Genervt atmete ich tief durch und lief zurück zu meinem Arbeitsplatz an dem ich weiter nach Dokumenten suchte und dazu neigte meine Jacke ab und wieder anzulegen, da mir regelmäßig kalt und warm war. Nach zwei weiteren Stunden kam das Gefühl von Übelkeit hinzu,bevor ich unfreiwillig anfing zu Würgen und die Toiletten aufsuchte. In der nächsten Stunde übergab ich mich mehrmals aber ich traute mich nicht nochmal Harvey danach zu fragen nach Hause gehen zu dürfen, weshalb ich immer wieder zu meinen Arbeitsplatz zurück kehrte bevor Donna um 22Uhr vor meinem Schreibtisch auftauchte.

"Was gibts Donna?" Ich fühlte mich als wäre man mit einem Lastwagen über mich gefahren. "Du fährst jetzt nach Hause." Sie stellte meinen PC ab und schob die Akten zusammen bevor ich meine Jacke nahm und sie erneut überzog. Mit fast geschlossenen Augen ging ich die Wege zu den Aufzügen ab und schaffte es mit meiner Reaktionszeit so gerade eben Jessica anzulächeln, als diese an mir vorbei ging. Ich muss fürchterlich gestunken haben während ich in den Aufzügen stand und anschließend nach draußen zu meinem Fahrrad ging. 

Auch wenn ich schnellstmöglich nach Hause wollte hatte ich nicht die Kraft dafür um so schnell zu fahren wie ich es normalerweise tun würde. Immer wieder musste ich mich sammeln und eine Pause machen weil meine Sicht verschleiert war, bis ich schließlich bei mir Zuhause ankam und Harvey vor meiner Tür sah. "Was machst du hier?" Er nahm mir mein Fahrrad ab,während ich die Tür zum Gebäude aufstemmte. "Ich hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen und wollte nachsehen ob du angekommen bist." Gab er zu und ging nach mir, mit meinem Fahrrad in der Hand die Treppe hoch. Meine Beine taten weh und vor meinen Augen sammelten sich schwarze Punkte,bevor ich vor meiner Wohnungstür einfach zusammen brach.Harvey nahm mir den Wohnungsschlüssel aus meiner Jackentasche und schloss die Tür auf um erst mein Fahrrad hinein zu stellen und anschließend mir auf zu helfen. Er stützte mich bis in mein Bett, auf dem ich mich mit Winterjacke und Schuhen fallen ließ und die Augen schloss. Der Rest der Nacht war genauso unangenhem wie der Nachmittag bloß mit dem Unterschied das Harvey mir nicht von der Seite wich.


End file.
